


[宁羞]光影

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 6





	[宁羞]光影

纯架空，赛博朋克，有车，双黑预警

一

高振宁撑着一把巨大的黑色雨伞回到了D7区，在头顶不断砸下的水声中，他一脚踏在地面反着光的污浊上，弯下背从电线和灯牌下穿过去。

光怪陆离的霓虹灯闪烁在遥远的半空中，前路仍然是昏暗困窘的，雨还在下，空气中都是潮湿浑浊的气味，带着霾一样厚重的颗粒感。

钢筋水泥后传来了听不真切的鼓点，或许不是鼓点，是尖叫或者呻吟。

高振宁站定在原地，雨伞从头顶上慢慢挪开。他仰头向天上看去，视线像一道堪堪射出的光，穿过层叠交错的电线，闪烁脏污的灯牌，生锈支棱的钢栏，才能勉强触及悬在空中如同银河般的天桥。

再往上便什么都看不到了，一片幕布般的黑。星辰只属于住在天桥上的人。

仓皇混乱的脚步声从某个方向传来，逐渐变得清晰，夹杂着呼喊和尖叫，在鼠道一样的巷子中回荡。

高振宁听着那些声音向自己靠近，并没有动，只是裹紧了风衣，把伞面折叠着扣起来。

赤裸的脚踩在污浊的水渍上打了个滑，惊慌逃窜的人一跟头摔在地上，挣扎着爬不起来，就像折了手脚的幼兽，四肢爬地死死拽住了他的裤角。

“救我！救救我！”

追过来的人面门上罩着头套，眉心的位置有一个红色的图腾。高振宁认得那些图腾，他并没有低头去看脚边的人，扣住伞托上的销，整个手柄从杆中拔出来，半米长黑洞洞的枪管便架在了身前。

“滚。”

在片刻的对峙后，那些红色的图腾隐匿进黑暗里，脚步声逐渐远去，周遭又只剩下遥远模糊的鼓点，尖叫和呻吟。

高振宁撑起雨伞，在噼里啪啦的水声中，低头去看脚边昏迷不醒的人，把靴子从那双白瘦的手中抽了出来。

他皱着眉头想了想，蹲下身把人扛在肩上，沉默得继续往前走去。

雨还在下。

某种意义上来说，至少这雨还是公平的。

从云层坠落而下，穿过悬浮在文明之翼上的空中楼阁，穿过平铺直上戒备森严的天桥，穿过贫民窟破旧的砖瓦栅栏，最后砸在地面，扬起破碎的水汽，变成一摊混浊不堪的污渍。

公平是相对的。

天桥修建在六十年前的光影暴动之后。

以机械终将取代人类的生产劳动作为一个先决条件，资本家在个体意志是劳动力羁绊的观点下，提出了光影对照假设。

像一束光可以投射出无数个影子一样，在科技发达溢出的未来世界里，如果一个独立的思想可以操控无数个克隆出来的身体，从而实现意志劳动的批量化和无缝衔接，那么人类也能像机械一样，没有休止得生产下去。

三百年前的资本家用货币和社会保障裹挟着劳动者为他们创造效益，三百年后这样的裹挟更加简单直接，变成了克隆人脑袋里的一串芯片。

这个假设在争论和抵抗中悄无声息得发展着，直到越来越多的底层劳动力被淘汰取代，人们才终于醒悟，所谓一对多的劳动力解放，本质上其实是一个资本阶级的意志，对照无数个克隆奴隶的劳动力控制罢了。这个就被称为光影骗局。

阶级矛盾终于达到了空前的极点，社会问题像腐烂的创伤被暴露在空气中，散发着血淋淋的腥臭。

无法解决暴动的政府最终决定将这些问题遗留给历史，天桥便这样产生了，银河一样分隔开两个不相交融的阶级，往上是虚伪亮丽的人类文明，往下则是蛇虫鼠蚁的无政府主义。

二

而姜承録对于天桥下的世界是陌生的。

他睁开眼便意识到自己躺在一个棺材般密闭的隔间里，棉被和木板铺出来一张窄小的床，他只能先用手扶住床板，摸索着掀开布帘探出去半个身体，才勉强没磕到头或者摔下去。

昏暗的光从泛黄的玻璃里射进来，姜承録这才看清楚了自己的处境，他躺在柜子顶上围出来的隔间，算是这个窄小窘迫的房子唯一还算空荡的地方。地面上堆叠着杂物根本无从下脚，他把腿悬在半空中晃荡了一下，撑着柜沿跳到地上，赤裸的脚踩在废弃的报纸上，踏出了一层蒙蒙的灰。

那张报纸是七年前的了，标题上还在争论着克隆人的合法化。姜承録抬起脚，想把那张报纸拿起来看的时候，高振宁推开了门。

男人的肩是伟岸宽阔的，靠在门口像一道密不透风的墙，神色上却坦荡平静，从兜里拿出烟盒点上一根，过了肺吐出来才缓缓开口。

“你知道昨天追你的是谁吗？”

狭小的空间笼罩在一层看不清的烟气里，姜承録盯着自己的脚看了一会儿，他记得昨天晚上逃窜的时候踩在了雨水上，而现在自己的脚却是干净的。他的脸上便呈现出疑惑的神色，回过头直视门口的男人，咬着下唇迟疑得开了口。

“是桥上的人吗？”

有些骇人听闻的说法在桥下流传开来，尽管谁也没有途径准确得知道桥上到底发生了什么。

有人说，新上台的政府为了解决阶级对抗，将无限期流放光影计划。也有人说，作为光源的意识河系统受到攻击，桥上的克隆人反常暴动，在查出漏洞之前政府不得不强制暂停克隆人的生产。

无论原因是什么，桥下开始陆续有人失踪。克隆人的强制停产意味着光需要寻求现成的身体来投射影子。而剥夺活人的意志植入芯片甚至比克隆生产的成本更低。

尽管这是不人道的，是违法的。

高振宁挑了下眉，把手上的烟头摁灭，灰黑的炭在泛黄的墙皮上留下一块灼热的疤。

“你是哪个区的？”  
“D4区。”  
“为什么来这儿？”

姜承録怔愣了一下，忽然抬头笑了起来，露出两颗兔子一样的牙齿，眼睛却亮的发光。他解开了衬衣的纽扣，瘦削苍白的上半身坦荡荡得赤裸着，站到了高振宁的面前。

“有个客人，让我过来...”

高振宁这才低头好好审视面前的这副身躯，视线从玉白的锁骨滑落到胸前两颗殷红的乳尖，还有颀瘦紧致的腰身，和那双从衬衫下堪堪露出的笔直的腿。

桥下是弱肉强食的竞技场，人活得比兽都要糙，这样的一副骨架子从某些方面来说，生得窝囊，但也能活下去，像藤蔓一样依附在别人身上，靠着皮肉活下去。

高振宁虚着眼，手放在姜承録的肚脐上，沿着平坦的小腹往下摸，细腻的手感像抹了油一样，却在触碰到耻骨的时候倏然收回来。

他头也不回得转过身走进了房间。

“现在走你还能在天黑前回到D4区。”

门被关上了，砰的一声，扬尘打在空气中有些呛气，拥挤狭小的房间里过于静谧而使人有种空荡的错觉。对于桥下的世界，似乎连阳光都是奢侈的东西。

姜承録就像是没听出那话中赶人的意思，一个人自顾自得在房间里环视着，触碰四处堆放的老旧电器和金属，最后趴在那扇泛黄的窗户往外看。

层叠的电线和生锈的彩钢遮蔽了本就割裂的天空，污水从地下涌出来，就永远是一滩干涸不了的水洼，空气中都是潮湿咸渍的气味。

然而这些气味中又夹杂着一种灼热干燥的焊锡味，像烧红了的电路板，被风机吹到空中，连周遭的温度都高了不少。

姜承録就闭上眼睛仔细得听，循着声响最后把耳朵贴在了墙上，隔着一层水泥，那些嗡鸣从高振宁的房间里传来，喘息着像是垂暮的老人。

高振宁出来看到他的时候，挑了下眉，抱着臂膀目光里是赤裸裸的轻蔑。

外面的天色已经垂暮了，他倒并没有把姜承録赶出去，自顾自在柜子里翻出两个罐头，又往房间里走去，在即将关上门的时候，姜承録抓住了他的衣袖。

他的手指沿着高振宁小臂的青筋摸上去，像蛇一样柔软的，冰冷的，带着摄人心魄的寒噤。

“我可以不走吗？你能保护我。”

三

姜承録在尝试去观察和理解这个男人，尽管绝大多数时候，高振宁都是一个人呆着那个回荡着风机嗡鸣的房间里，并不理会和在意他。

这样的无视甚至可以理解为纵容，所以姜承録自顾自得将废弃的杂物全部堆叠到角落，腾出来一片足以躺下的空间，他把柜子顶上的床铺从那个棺材一样的隔间里搬下来，铺展在地面上，堂而皇之得睡在房间的正中央。

高振宁打开门，刚好看到他赤裸的肩胛骨和腰窝，窄落的弧度隐匿进盖在胯间的衬衫里。他睡得足够平静，足够安心，像种在花盆里的植物，不需要担心任何蛇虫鼠蚁。

可他应该担心的，这里是天桥下，最不缺的，就是蛇虫鼠蚁。

那股焊锡松香的电路板味，浓汤一样在窄小的空间里交汇。高振宁回头把房间的门关严，走了几步坐在姜承録的旁边，用带着干燥烟草味的手指，去触碰他脖颈后那块凸起的脊骨。

克隆人的脊骨后应该是一片冰冷平坦的机轴，所以手指上温热凸起的触觉本不该让高振宁产生任何疑虑，但他每次从意识河中走出来，都会有一阵短暂的时间，分辨不清虚实的界定。

这就是现在的世界，眼见不一定为实，手触也未必成真。

高振宁想到了桥上世界已经普及的克隆人教师，人类用科技编码的机械又承担着教化人类的责任，在这样闭合的循环中，谁也说不清，到底是人类驯化了科技，还是科技驯化了人类。

在他思想神游的时候，姜承録已经醒了，他像猫被捏住敏感的后颈皮，打了个颤下意识往后面躲，回过头看到是高振宁，又放下戒备，甚至靠近了一些，把自己的下巴和喉结放进了高振宁的掌心，像是读懂了他眼中的疑虑。

“我是真实存在，你可以触碰的。”

高振宁眯起眼，他在潜入意识河的过程中，查询了光源对桥下的辐射，并没有找到D7区可能存在的克隆人间谍，所以从某种意义上来说，面前的人的确是无辜的，可信的。

除非他的光源，并不在作为主机的意识河里，而是通过镜像链接，存在于另一个独立的思想中。

这些考量在姜承録亲吻他的掌心时产生了断档，姜承録像猫一样舔舐着他的手指，仰起头时，漆黑的瞳孔里闪烁着湿漉的光。

高振宁在收回手的前一秒犹豫了，短暂的思考后，用满是枪茧的手指去玩弄姜承録的舌头，像玩弄一条原地转圈的蛇。

这些湿热滑腻的触觉使他从意识河所带来的混沌中回过神，真切得感受到自己独立的存在。猜忌，疑虑，不受控制的情欲，这些都是人类才会拥有的思想。

意志和身体是不应当分割的。

高振宁感受到血脉中有股热气从沾满唾液的手指传到了心肺，前所未有，他审视着面前这张迷离潮红的面孔，终于揽起姜承録的后颈像狼叼起一只孱弱的幼兽，一路拉进了那个巢穴般紧闭的房间。

门打开时，铺天盖地的信息砸进眼中，溢出的数据充斥着不堪重负的大脑，以至于姜承録有种头重脚轻的恍惚，在眩晕的边缘紧紧抱住高振宁的手臂，闭上眼，再睁开时，才看清楚周遭的样子。

四面墙上挂满了密密麻麻的显示器，跳动的数据和指令像是滂沱落下的瀑布，砸下来四散飞溅，每一颗水滴都跳跃着冷冰冰的光亮，是不容置疑，也遥不可及。

很快bata便意识到这些滂沱的数据是什么，在这个隐匿于贫民窟的老旧房屋中，高振宁就是靠着这样简陋的主机和设备，攻破了作为光源的意识河系统的防线。

他想要得到什么呢，或者说他能够得到什么。河流会因为一条鱼的挣扎而停止流动吗？持续几十年的隔离和对抗，横亘在阶级间的天桥，又会因为这间窄小闭塞的房间而消失吗？

理想主义者的自我献祭。

姜承録转过头，视线划过门边那把折叠着的黑色大伞，漆黑金属的手柄里是一把半米的长枪。他松开了手，抬头看着高振宁。

“是你做的吗，桥上的那些事？”

四 

房间中央只有一张简陋的床铺，放置在地上的木板铺了一层破旧的棉絮，也被空气中发热的电路板味烘烤得有些干涩的焦气。

姜承録就陷进这样的床被里，从呼吸的焦气中抬起头来，窄细的腰好像快要折断一样，他不得不支起上半身，翻身仰躺着，张开手臂去索取一个拥抱，仰头去亲吻高振宁坚毅的下巴，手指和唇舌像攀岩而上的藤蔓，所过之处都是情欲的骚痒。

没有人会对藤蔓设防，就像没有人会拒绝情欲。身体是可以被操纵的。无论是被自己的欲望，还是外加的指令，本质上都是一样。

人总是被操纵着的。

姜承録把自己的身体从衣衫中剥离出来，肌骨的白在风机呼啸的热气中泛出皮肉的红。这样的栩栩如生，和破旧窘迫的床铺，冰冷麻木的主机显示屏对比，好像只有他是有温度的，他真切而又惊人的存在。

在这种暗示下，姜承録唇贴唇让自己灼热的气息去撩拨高振宁逐渐粗重的呼吸，蹲下身去解他的皮带，隔着粗硬的布料去触碰那块灼热燃烧的体温，他被烫得有些颤栗，带着不明所以的渴求。

高振宁被那双手摸得血气都压在裆下，眼里有些轻蔑的阴沉，把手指插进了姜承録的头发，宽阔的胯骨抵在他的脸颊边，冒着潮湿檀腥的热气。他伸手把拉链松开，释放出最原始，最兽性的凶器。

姜承録看着眼前的这条跳动着的阴茎，从惊诧的恍惚中回过神，有些生涩得伸出舌头，颤栗着舔了那光滑圆润的头部。它属于一个火热的身躯，一个独立的灵魂。

在意识回来后，姜承録终于张开嘴全部含了进去，甚至用牙尖刻薄得咬了一口那粗壮的龟头，顶端的黏液抵着他的上颚流了一嘴，才慢腾腾吐出来，用手指去撸动上面涨起的青筋。

嘴巴里都是陌生腥膻的气味，姜承録用手指去取悦那根活物时，喉咙下意识咽了一口，唾液滑进干涩的嗓子里，以至于他说话都是断续而嘶哑的。

“你会消失的...我也会消失，当无法改变环境时，为什么不选择及时行乐呢？”

姜承録不知道为什么自己要说这些，可能还是一种类似于嫉妒的刻薄。他忍不住想要在这一腔热血上泼洒冷水。但高振宁并不理会，顶着跨用青筋盘虬的下身去冲撞那双白净的掌心，眼睛被欲望烧得火红，最后掐着腰把姜承録按进了床铺，掰开他的屁股手指就往后面的穴儿里插。

“你愿意妥协是你的事...但你不能剥夺别人挣扎的欲望。”

突如其来的异物感让姜承録的脑袋里有一刻的失神，他很快反应过来高振宁言语中的轻蔑和傲慢，他是瞧不起自己的，因为自己顺应了世事的规律。

但话得说回来，凭什么呢？这种优越感是没有由头的，因为渺小而无力的理想送命，意志也就一无是处了。活着才有资格谈论灵魂。

这么一想便宽慰起来，那种嫉妒的刻薄也变成了同情，高振宁还在用手指帮他干燥紧致的后穴扩张，姜承録稍微抬高了一些屁股，把脸从床铺中侧起来，去看墙上的显示屏，那些从意识河中流淌出的数据在他的瞳孔中解析成一片片具象的场景。

比如穿着统一衬衣的服务克隆人，就带着永远上扬的嘴角奴仆一般周到。医生诊断病人时，指着自己空荡荡的胸腔去解释肺与心脏的距离。而教师重复灌输着世界运行所必然遵守的规律，于是人与机械便都遵循着同一套规律。

这些躯壳和影子，共用着意识河中的经验和思想，也共用着相同的准则，统一而平庸得活下去。

在烙铁般灼热的物件嵌入他的身体时，姜承録闭上眼睛，手臂在空中挥舞着想抓住什么，被高振宁扣住手腕背到了腰后，他整个人没有支撑，陷进床铺中，只露出如同容器般的洞穴，被残忍而暴戾得撑开。

没有痛觉，姜承録并不难受，却还是呻吟出声，眼睛映射着跳动的白光，忽然转头去问。

“如果我是克隆人呢？你依然能在肏我中得到快感。”

高振宁的阴茎插在他身体里停滞了一下，就像一个数据接头插进了接口，在信息传递时沉默得等待着。

但人不是机器，高振宁并不能从他这里得到什么，做爱也不是单纯的信息交易。所以下一秒，高振宁便抽插起来，蛮横得冲撞在这具摸不到底细的躯壳里。

五

那些在周遭的显示屏上的数据，一滴不漏得往姜承録的瞳孔里流淌。他坐在高振宁的腿上，抱着他的头让他亲吻自己的胸口和乳尖，晃动着水做成的腰和屁股。他觉得自己要被肏化了，化成一摊蜜，什么都不用思考，只要香甜着，粘腻着。

但蜜不该有这样坚硬的骨头，他把掌心对着显示屏上刺眼的白光，那些光穿透了他的皮肉，映射出刀刃般的臂骨。

他无法变成香甜的蜜，灼热的温度只足以传递到血肉，不足以浸透脊骨。

“是我在肏你，还是你在肏你自己？”

高振宁忽然抬起头，漆黑的眼睛看进他的瞳孔，那些数据的光芒都熄灭下来，这样的质问使得姜承録不自觉打了个颤，脊骨抽搐着软下来，手臂紧紧抱住高振宁的脖子。

芯片中对于性高潮没有任何定义，但镜像链接传递回来的电流，却如此深刻得使他感受到后穴中蛮横滚烫的冲撞，碾压着他并不存在的骚心，搅弄出开天辟地般的快感。

这种快感太过于陌生，他被颠得慌张，两眼发黑，身体里压抑着什么东西就要喷薄而出，却迟迟找不到出口，憋得皮囊都抻平来，烧得火红。他又慌又急，只能痉挛着夹紧了大腿，在逐渐失控的抽插冲撞中，呻吟尖叫，眼角和嘴巴里都是含不住的体液。

在最后一次肏穿了般的冲撞下，滚烫灼热的精灌满肚子，姜承録两条腿盘紧又松开，紧紧抱着高振宁的脖子，臂刃冲破血肉从手腕中戳刺出来，照着他的后脑勺，一路穿到眼眶。

身下的躯体像断线一样停滞，姜承録也失去了所有气力，血污投射在他眼睛里烙印下一个剪影，像极了那个漆黑的雨夜，高大伟岸的男人沉默而坚定得行走着。

撑一把伞抵御铺天盖地的污秽，用一只枪捍卫所剩无几的自由。

那些层叠累积着挂满了周遭的显示器好像也意识到什么似得，跳动着的待机界面开始闪烁，明明灭灭像是霓虹灯光一样。

“无趣而平庸的意志不该浪费这些身躯。但你不一样，你的意志是独特而有趣的。”

“可是你为什么要这样固执呢？”

姜承録恢复了些许力气，脸上便呈现出一种勉强可以算是遗憾的表情，这种表情是没有写在芯片内的，所以他的面部肌肉在一阵短暂的抽搐后，变成了僵直冷漠的平静。

他站起身来，后穴里的体液便顺着大腿流下来，有一瞬间他感受到下半身近乎于冰冷的凉意，空空荡荡。但姜承録没有在意，环顾了一圈四周的显示屏，把扭曲的右臂从那脑袋里抽出来，刀刃切开左手食指的第一根指节，皮肉连着筋骨扯开露出一个数据接口，他把这个接口插进了主机，在等待数据传输的时候，侧过头去看高振宁的尸体。

射过精的下身还没有疲软下去，紫红壮硕的阴茎半硬着支棱在空中，那么灼烧的温度也会一点点凉下去，就像这具蛮横遒劲的腰腹和伟岸宽阔的臂膀，都会慢慢腐蚀消失，变成历史车轮下的肥料。

数据传输的进度拉到了末尾，克隆人坐在抽回手指，自毁程序开始运行，在芯片残留的自主空间中，他坐在地上把高振宁破碎的头颅抱在了怀中，没有任何情感驱使，甚至没有任何自我意识的，低头去亲吻这具残破的躯壳。

然而在唇触碰到唇的一瞬间，破碎的眼眶中却反射出一晃而过的银白，克隆人的瞳孔皱缩着，这条没来得及处理的讯息，随着一声爆响，变成滚烫的皮肉和冰冷的碎片，喷溅在泛黄的四壁上。

像一场血肉横飞的射精。

五

“是我在肏你，还是你在肏你自己？”

姜承録几乎是在听见这句话的同时，射在了自己的手心，他在一种如梦初醒的茫然中，将插进后穴的手指抽出来，湿答答像蜜一样的水沿着腿根流满了股缝，小腹和指尖都是一片潮湿的粘腻。

他摘掉镜像头盔，在链接中断的晕眩反应过去后，瞳孔才慢慢聚焦，坐起来时光裸的身体在空气中打了个寒噤，赤脚下了床，踩着地毯一路走到客厅。

从落地窗看出去，脚下交错的天桥像是闪烁流转的星河，光与影，电与磁。发达的文明变成这座空中楼阁的船和桨，拖着他们向上游走去，哪怕逆着水势，哪怕违背伦理。

但这不就是科技的力量吗？改变世势，改变伦理。

天桥变成了托浮起这艘船的水面，反射着波鳞的光，上面的人顾影自怜，下面的漩暗流涌动。

姜承録忽然觉得有些寂寞，额头贴着冷冰冰的窗户，把手指上凉下来的精液涂抹在透明光亮的玻璃上，像涂抹在这座城市的面门前。他在玷污世界，在折辱文明。

这种寂寞又转瞬即逝，姜承録的脑子有些乱，甚至开始设想，高振宁并不算是真的死去。意识河不再受到攻击恢复正轨，光影计划就不会被搁浅，克隆人合法化之后，自己可以复刻出一模一样的高振宁，从身躯到意志，甚至能在理想设定下随意操控，比如让他认同自己，或者深爱自己。

但一些他曾经坚信不疑的东西却开始动摇了，回到那个光与影的争论，到底光凭借着影而显形，还是影依托于光而存在。

就算复刻出一模一样的躯体，当他亲吻自己的时候，能够像死去的那个高振宁亲吻死去的那个克隆人一样吗？

姜承録在这种混乱而荒诞的悖论下感到从未有过的迷茫，而迷茫又变成了空虚的性欲，使得他贴着玻璃窗慢慢跪坐在地上，一只手扶住玻璃，一只手去触碰自己勃起的阴茎。

他在呻吟，在抽噎，指着脊梁往头皮上攒动的快感，和潮水般压在后穴的空虚，动摇的灵魂被分为两半，却咛喃着同一个代号。

“宁...”

而他的身后，黑暗中那个尚未关机的镜像头盔上，系统安全墙的警示灯闪烁了两下，屏幕上的红色感叹号变成了一片滋滋作响的黑白雪花，混乱的噪点没有规律得跳动。

又忽然归于平静。

end

1两个都是镜像克隆人，宁从一开始就知道是陷阱，两个人交流和上床那段都是靠镜像链接完成的，相当本人交流和精神做爱了。  
2最后一段是宁将计就计，溯源镜像链接找到了羞的位置。至于找到以后干什么，大家脑补一下吧  
3设想很丰满，但好像没写出来那味儿，凑活看看吧。


End file.
